Reflections
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: {Multi-part} Harry ends up in a coma and when he wakes up, he's in a world where his parents didn't die. {Haraur}
1. Chapter One

Reflections   
Part 1   


Author's Note: Please forgive the dumb title! Odd...odd...this is actually part of a dream I had last night. Don't bother asking why Lupin and Sirius are in Hogwarts. I don't even know myself.   


Disclaimer: Potter and Co belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline.   
  


It was highly unlikely that he would survive. The chances, Hermione had told him quietly, were very, very slim. Of course, he couldn't answer the girl, with bravery saying, no, no, you're wrong, of course I'll survive. She couldn't even hear him...

"How long will he be in the coma?" Lupin asked the Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. "I'm not sure...His vital signs are extremely low...I'm not certain if he'll be able to come out of it..."

His friends watched him worriedly, grouped outside of the room, staring in at him through the door.

"Harry..." Lupin whispered.

"Please be all right," Hermione said, near tears.

"Fight this, Harry," Ron said.

"He's strong, he'll beat it," Sirius added, though his voice was dull.

Unmoving, the boy on the bed remained lifeless...

How deceiving are looks...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt a cool cloth on his forehead. He moaned as pain shot through his body.

"Shh, shh, it is all right," someone whispered soothingly. A feminine voice, very gentle, yet fiercely strong.

He heard the splashing of water, as the other dipped the cloth into a basin, taking it out, wringing it with two hands. The cloth returned to his head as it wiped his forehead carefully.

"It hurts..." he whispered.

"You will be fine, just sleep," the voice answered.

He nodded slightly then drifted off to sleep.   


Something woke him up. He opened his eyes, slowly, carefully, testing for pain. None. He took that as a good sign, then he began to sit up. Still no pain. He was obviously better. Taking a good look around him, he noticed the darkness of the room.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed he had been lying in for God knew how long. He stood up, but immediately sat back down as his legs threatened to collapse underneath his weight. _How long **had** I been out for my body to forget what it was like to walk?_ He wondered.

After a few minutes, he could move around with small difficulty, and his hand never strayed from the bed as he tripped over to the window. When he could no longer afford to keep his hold on the bed, he let go, then rushed to the window, where he grabbed on to the curtains.

Momentarily winded, he paused to catch his breath. He then managed to open the curtains to allow sunlight to stream in. The curtains were a dark velvet, and very heavy, so he was blinded for an instant at all the light that entered the room.

When he could see, he nearly fainted at what he saw. Miles of greenness extending everywhere...Most of it lush forests, though he noticed a small village nearby...

_Where am I?_ He thought wildly. This definitely is _not_ Hogwarts...Not England...Maybe not even this _Earth_. _Oh my God, where the hell **am** I?_

He turned around, seeing the room for the first time. It was fairly large, furnished with a neat bed, and a beside table, a desk, a chair, a chest of drawers and a trunk. Surprisingly, it looked very much like his room at the Dursley's house. The room was white, but cheerily so, and the bed had a lovely quilt on it, and the table a small vase with a single white rose.

By the time he had collected his thoughts, he was able to walk almost normally again. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was still clad in his Hogwarts robes ever since...

The accident. He vaguely remembered being at school, where he had been walking up the front stairs of Hogwarts until something small and furry had leapt out at him from the bushes. Yelling in surprise and fear, all he could recall was falling backwards, falling, falling, pain, then blackness.

"Then why am I not in the hospital wing?" he whispered to himself. "Where are my friends?"

_This **has** to be a dream_, he assured himself. Think, think. This _always_ happens in books and stories and movies. Some kid has an accident, then imagines himself in another place, when it's only a dream.

He pinched himself, then yelped, gasping at the sharp smidgen of pain he had felt in his arm. "Now that definitely was _not_ a dream pinch...You can't be hurt in a dream..." _Can you?_

"A hallucination, like Hermione would say," he murmured aloud. "I'm merely hallucinating my way through my current life, so that while everyone in school is staring at me like a lunatic, I'm imagining myself in this...place..."

He heard footsteps towards the door, and he turned towards the direction, awaiting for whoever would come in.

When he saw who _did_ enter he nearly passed out.

A woman, looking to be in her mid- to late-thirties, she had long flaming red hair and billiant green eyes and wearing long white robes.

"Mum?" Harry whispered, feeling like he was going to faint.


	2. Chapter Two

Reflections   
Part 2   


Disclaimer: All people you recognise from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter and Aurora Black.   
  


_What is going on here? What the **hell** is going on here? My mother is supposed to be dead, not standing in front of me. _Thoughts whirled through Harry's head.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Lily Potter asked worridly.

"What is going on?" Harry asked dazedly.

"Oh dear, you aren't still sick are you?" Lily asked, "Maybe you should lie down. If you're still sick, you shouldn't be up."

"Well, I really don't feel all that great." Harry said. Truthfully, he really didn't feel good. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Bed, now." Lily said firmly, leading her son back to his bed.

"What is going on?" Harry repeated his earlier question as he lay down.

"You've been sick for quite awhile." Lily said, "Now, go back to sleep. If you need anything, just call." with that, she left.

"Why is my mum alive? She's dead...at least I think she's dead and so does everyone else." Harry started muttering to himself. "But if she's alive, that means Voldemort didn't try and kill us, or he did and someone stopped him...Pettigrew might've never told him where we live? Maybe that's what happened..." then he stopped abruptly, "Why am I talking to myself? Even worse, why am I talking to myself and answering myself?"

There was a knock on his door then, interupting his thoughts.

"Uhh...come in?" Harry said tentatively.

The door opened to reveal James Potter standing there. Along with three other familiar figures.

"Well, you're awake now." Sirius said, poking his head in.

Harry didn't acknowledge this. He was too busy staring at Peter Pettigrew with round eyes. _Pettigrew...in my room? Uh-uh, no way._

"Harry, are you all right?" James asked, concerned, "You look like you're terrified of something."

"N-nothing, Dad." Harry swallowed, his eyes returning to normal size.

"So, you're feeling better now, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Uhh...yeah." Harry said, "Erm...what day is it?"

"July 29, two days before your birthday." Peter said helpfully.

Harry controlled his reaction when Peter spoke. He felt like shuddering or running from the room screaming.

"You were pretty sick there for a while." James said, "I'm glad you're all right now."

"Yeah, I'm fine...except I seem to be a little out of it." Harry said. _Well, it is the truth...in a way._

"Dad? Is Harry all right?" a voice asked from outside the room. It sounded like a female voice.

"Yes, Rosie, Harry's awake." James called back, "You can come in."

"I'm so glad you're all right!" a girl, around seven, ran into the room and flung her arms around Harry's neck.

"Yeah...Hi...Rosie." Harry said, recalling the girl's name.

"You had me scared." Rosie raised her face to look at him. She let go of him and her expression became stern. She pointed a warning finger at him, "If you ever do that again, big brother, you will be very, very sorry."

_Big brother? Oh Lord, I have a sister?_ Harry's mind reeled.

Rosie Potter had long dark red hair that was pulled back in a braid and warm blue eyes, much like James's.

"Now, now, Rosie. You're brother's been quite sick. Where's Aurora? Isn't she supposed to be looking after you?" Remus asked.

"Rosie? Where are you?" a voice floated up from downstairs.

"See?" Remus smiled.

"Are you giving my daughter trouble, little Miss Rosie Potter." Sirius said, mock-sternly.

_Sirius has a daughter? Okay, now this is officially screwed-up._ Harry thought, _Do Lupin and Pettigrew also have kids?_

"I'm not giving Aurora trouble, honest, Mr. Black." Rosie said, ther perfect image of innocence.

"Yeah, sure you're not." a girl, around Harry's age appeared in the doorway. SHe had long curly black hair and glittering brown eyes.

"Hi Aurora." Rosie smiled.

"Come on, you. You know you're not supposed to be bugging your brother. He's been sick." Aurora Black said.

"Okay." Rosie said reluctantly. She then allowed Aurora to lead her from the room.

"Glad you're feeling better, Harry." Aurora called.

"Harry needs rest, not four Aurors congregation in his room!" Lily appeared in the doorway, "Now, shoo, shoo!"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." Sirius said in a school-child voice.

"Stop it." Lily said, "Now everyone, OUT!" she said sternly.

The four men sighed.

"There's just no use arguing with her." James said, "See you later, Harry."

"Get out of bed quickly so we can play Quidditch." Sirius said.

"See you tomorrow." Remus and Peter chorused and the five people left.

_This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I have a sister and Sirius has a gdaughter. If this is how weird it is when I'm just at home. I don't want to know what it's liek at Hogwarts. _Harry thought sleepily. Then a thought made him bolt upright.

"What if Voldemort is still in power?"


	3. Chapter Three

Reflections   
Part 3   


Disclaimer: All people you recognise from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter and Aurora Black.

Author's Note: Okay, someone asked me why I didn't name this something to do with Alice in Wonderland. I didn't name it with any significance to Alice because I absoloutly loathe that story. *shudders* So, that's why I didn't name it anything to do with that story. And I have something to ask yuo at the end.   
  


"What if Voldemort is still in power?"

That one thought chilled Harry right to the bone. If it was true...it had to be, since Voldemort had never come after him because his parents were still alive. But if Voldemort had somehow been defeated...

"MUM!" Harry shouted, panic-stricked.

Suddenly, footsteps thudded up a flight of stairs and the door to Harry's room flung open.

"What is it Harry? What happened?" Lily asked, frightened.

"Harry, why are you yelling? What's going on?" James ran up, Sirius, Remus and Peter right behind him.

"Is Voldemort still in power?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" James asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah...I mean, I want to know if anything happened to him while I was sick." Harry ad-libbed.

"Unfortunately, he's still in power. And someone on our side is passing information onto him and we don't know who." Lily said, relieved.

"Someone's _ratting_ on our side to Voldemort?" Harry aksed, emphasizing the word 'ratting'. He looked pointedly at Peter Pettigrew.

_He's on to me! I know he's on to me! He knows that I'm on the Dark Lord's side!_ Pettigrew thought frantically.

"Yes." Sirius sighed, "And it's someone close to us."

"Before I forget, Dumbledore is coming over to talk to us all about some new tatics that Arthur Weasley ordered." Remus snapped his fingers.

"Arthur Weasley?" Harry sputtered.

"Yes, the Minister of Magic. You go to Hogwarts with his son, Ron." Lily reminded.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" Harry said. _Great. I'm gonna have to improvise my way through this life here_.

"So, is that all you wanted to know? If Voldemort's still in power?" Lily asked concernedly.

"Yeah, that's all." Harry said. _Ha! Like that's all! Not a chance! I wanna know all about this place and why the heck I'm here._

Suddenly, the doorbell downstairs rang.

"That should be Dumbledore." Remus said, checking his watch.

"Come on then." James sighed.

"Harry, we'll tell Dumbledore you're all right." Sirius said as they headed out the door.

Then, Harry was left alone again, to contemplate his thoughts.

"How do you find out about someone?" he muttered aloud. Then it struck him, _Of course, look in their room. And if I want to know about my life here, I should just look around in my room._

With that, he climbed out of bed and proceeded to rifle though his room. On his desk, he found magic pictures of him with his family. Then he found some of him with Aurora and two other boys who were identical. They both had the same long-ish sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He turned over the picture, 'Me, Rora Black, Lucas and Brad Lupin'.

"Lucas? Brad? Lupin?" he asked out loud, looking at the picture again. _Lupin's kids? But they don't exactly look like him,_ He shrugged and placed it back on his desk.

Then he picked up one of him and Aurora in dress robes. His picture-self wore dark green ones, while Aurora wore ruby red ones. 'Me and Rora at the Yule Ball, Fourth Year' was on the back.

Harry looked at more of the pictures. Most of them usually had him and Aurora, or 'Rora' as was written on the backs. _Why are there all these pictures of me and Aurora? Unless..._ then a thought struck him, _What if she's my girlfriend?_

He put down his pictures and walked back to his bed, "Okay, I have a sister, Sirius has a daughter who might be my girlfirend and Lupin might have twin sons. This is creeping me out."

"Harry?" a knock came at the door. It wasn't one of his parents' voices, nor was it Sirius, Lupin or, heaven forbid, Pettigrew.

"Harry? Can I come in?" the voice asked again.

"Sure." Harry said. The door opened and in walked Dumbledore.

"Well, you're all better I see. I hope you stay well for the school year." Dumbledore said, "Your parents gave me permission to see you."

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, finding his voice.

"There seems to be something different about you." Dumbledore said, fixing Harry with his penetrating stare, "What is it?"

"Well, everything seems a little out of place now." Harry said, wondering if he could tell this Dumbledore what really was going on.

"Harry, if you don't want to tell me, that's all right. But if something's troubling you, I might be able to help." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Are you sure you won't laugh?" Harry inquired.

"No, I won't." Dumbledore said.

"Okay," Harry took a deep breath, "Well, this isn't exactly my world, y'see, Professor."

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore asked, curiously.

"Well, okay, I'm here, you think I've been here all my life, but I haven't. I've been in a different world, where things were...well, not the same as here." Harry said slowly.

"Go on."

"Okay, in my world, my parents were killed by Voldemort on Hallowe'en night, when I was one. However, I defeated Voldemort...well, not really _defeated_ him, but I made him vanish for a long time. But he's been trying to come back and kill me at the same time." Harry paused.

"So, in your world, Lily and James are dead and at the age of one, you made Lord Voldemort vanish?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Yeah. You probably don't believe me, do you?" Harry asked.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure myself," Harry admitted, "I was walking up the steps with my friends, Ron and Hermione and somehing came flying at me. Then I fell and everything went black. And when I woke up, I woke up here."

"Interesting...very interesting..." Dumbledore mused.

"Dumbledore? Arthur Weasley sent an owl for you." Lily's voice called up.

"I'll talk to you more about this later, Harry." Dumbledore said, starting to leave, "And I suggest you not tell anyone else about your...erm...predicament."

"I won't. And if I do, who will believe me?" Harry asked.

"Good." Dumbledore left.

_Now, time to find out more about me._ Harry said, starting to look around the room again.   


Author's Note: Okay, do you guys want Aurora to be Harry's girlfriend? I haven't decided yet and I want the public's opinion. So, just tell me in your reviews, kay?


	4. Chapter Four

Reflections   
Part 4   


Disclaimer: All people you recognise from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter, Aurora Black and Brad and Lucas Lupin.

Author's Note: Okay, most of you guys wanted 'Rora to be Harry's girlfriend, so she is. Also, this is just a transitional chapter. Harry's B-day...heheheh...   
  


"Happy Birthday Harry!" Lily said as Harry came down from breakfast a few days later, "Your friends will all be here soon."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You really were sick." Rosie commented.

"Well, there's the guestlist over there." Lily pointed to a piece of parchement on the counter.

_Let's see...of course Aurora's on here...Brad and Lucas? I still have to find out who they are..._he went down the list, then a name made him stop, _Draco Malfoy?!?!?!?! As in Draco **MALFOY**, my mortal enemy!?!?!?!?! What the **hell** is HE doing on MY birthday guestlist? Oh God...don't tell me he's my FRIEND!?!?!?! _Harry thought dazedly. _I hate this place._

"Uhh...can I have breakfast a little later?" Harry asked.

"Sure. It won't be ready for another fifteen minutes, anyway." Lily shrugged.

Harry turned and sprinted up the stairs to his room. He sat in front of the crystal ball on his desk and tapped it.

"Wizard Communications, who would you like to be in contact with?" a cheery voice asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, please." Harry said.

"One moment." the voice said.

"Hello?" Dumbledore's voice came on a bit later.

"Professor, what is Draco Malfoy in relation to me?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Why, he's your best friend. You two are inseperable." Dumbledore said.

"Well, in my world, he hates me with a passion." Harry said.

"Very peculiar." Dumbledore said.

"And who are Brad and Lucas Lupin?"

"Two of your friends. They're Remus' nephews."

"And Aurora?"

"Well...she's your girlfriend."

Harry sat in shock. "I have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. You two are inseperable." Dumbledore said, a cheery note in his voice.

"Oh God..."

"Harry, I have to go now, but call me any time you want. And Happy Birthday." Dumbledore said.

"Bye." Harry said as Dumbledore cut of their conversation.

The rest of the morning passed in some sort of daze. He ate, got dressed, helped get ready for his party and other stuff.

Then the doorbell rang around three in the afternoon.

"Harry, can you get that?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Mum!" Harry said, walking to the door. He opened it to see Aurora standing there.

"Happy Birthday!" she said and hugged him.

"Thanks." Harry said, hugging her back. _Great. I have a girlfriend. And I only know her name. Oh this is great, this is just peachy._

Rosie came running into the hallway, "Hi, Rora! I'll see you at Hogwarts this year!"

_I guess I made a big error on her age. She's not eight, she's eleven...but she's awfully tiny._ Harry thought.

"Brad and Lucas said they'd be here soon. They're getting Draco and Samantha first." Aurora said, putting a package on the nearby table.

"Samantha?" Harry asked, _Who's she?_

"Draco's sister, you dumbell." Aurora laughed.

"Right." Harry nodded, _Help me! Somebody let me go home! Please!___

The doorbell rang again, interupting his inward pleas for help. He opened the door to reveal Draco, a girl with white-blonde hair who Harry assumed to be Samantha, two identical boys that Harry presumed to be Brad and Lucas, recognising them from the pictures in his room.

"Happy Birthday!" Draco exclaimed enthusiastically, a giant grin on his face.

_Draco? Grinning? Scary..._Harry thought as he led them in.

"Here's your present." one of the identical twins handed Harry a gift-wrapped box.

"Exactly what kind of hex did you put on the box this year, Brad?" Aurora narrowed her eyes at the boy who had handed Harry the box.

"Brad didn't put any on it." the other one said, running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair.

"Lucas!" Aurora wheeled on the other twin, "What did you put on it?"

"Nothing." Lucas said innocently.

"I don't buy that for a second." Harry said.

"Are you gonna make us stand here, or are you gonna let us actually make it past the front hall?" the girl with the white-blonde hair and icy blue yes asked. _Must be Samantha,_ Harry thought.

"Come on in." Harry shrugged.

"Hi, Brad, Lucas, Draco and Sammie." Rosie chirped.

"Samantha, not Sammie." Samantha corrected the little red-haired girl with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden, there was a loud pop and four figures appeared in front of them.

"Hi Daddy!" Rosie said happily.

"What're you doing here, Dad?" Aurora asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I thought you had to work today, Uncle Remus." Brad said to his uncle.

"Yeah!" Lucas chimed in.

"What, we cant come to wish Harry a happy birthday?" Sirius asked, a wounded look on his face.

"Oh, come off it, Sirius." Lily walked in.

"Lily, I need to talk to you." James said, a look of urgency on his face.

_Oh no..._Harry's stomach felt like it had dropped down to his knees.

"About what?" Lily asked, confused.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily allowed herself to be led into the kitchen.

_Voldemort..._the name came unwittingly to the front of Harry's mind, _It has to be..._he raised a hand to his forehead, to the spot where his scar was in his own world. However, in this world there was no scar, as Voldemort hadn't attacked them..._yet..._he thought.

"Earth to Harry! Come in, Harry!" Aurora waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Harry was jolted back to his senses.

"Off somewhere in outer space?" Draco laughed, "Or just lost in some complex Quidditch trick?"

"Something like that." Harry said, casting a worried look at the kitchen.

"Well, I should really be going. I'm supposed to have something done for today and I didn't finish." Pettigrew spoke up, rubbing the inside of his left forearm. Harry watched him closely and saw him wincing a bit. "Happy Birthday, Harry." he said, taking out his wand and Disapparating.

_He's gone to give information to Voldemort..._Harry thought, _I wish I could do something about it...but no one'll believe me...___

Lily and James came out of the kitchen then, identical expressions of worry on their faces.

"What is it, Mummy?" Rosie asked, looking at her mother's face.

"Nothing, Rosie, it's just...nothing..." Lily foced a smile.

_No, it's not nothing...it's Voldemort..._Harry thought.

"Well, we have to get back to work." Lupin looked at his watch.

"Yeah." Sirius said vaguely.

"See you later." James hugged Lily before he, Sirius and Lupin Disapparated back to the Ministry.


	5. Chapter Five

Reflections   
Part 5   


Disclaimer: All people you recognise from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter, Aurora Black and Brad and Lucas Lupin.

Author's Note: I need to know who you like better, Sirius or Remus.   
Sirius: Why?   
Because one of you will...*mumbles something*   
Lupin: What? Speak up!   
Nothing...just who do you like better? Oh, yes and I know that I said that Ron was in the same house as Harry earlier, but I changed it.   
  
  


The air in the Potter house was a bit tense and there was an underlaying of fear. James and Lily tried their best to keep their anxiousness hidden. Rosie didn't notice it, but Harry did and, as not to worry his parents, he kept his anxiety hidden. They went to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies needed for that year at Hogwarts and Rosie was thorougly over-joyed at going to Hogwarts. The rest of the summer passed in somewhat of a blur. Soon, it was September first and they were headed for King's Cross.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" Rosie chirped excitedly.

"Yeah, it's great." Harry replied, looking out the window at the dull, gray, overcast sky.

"You'll have fun there, trust me." Aurora said. She was with Harry, Rosie and Lily because her parents were at work.

"I remember my days at Hogwarts." Lily said wistfully as she pulled the car into a parking spot in front of King's Cross, "I had lots of fun there."

"What house do you want to be in, Rosie?" Harry asked.

"The same one as you and 'Rora! Gryffindor!" Rosie said as they got out and began unloading their trunks.

"Figures." Lily smiled as she got trollies for the trunks. They walked into King's Cross station. They leaned against the barrier and emerged on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was a zoo, as usual. Hogwarts students and their families, bidding farewell.

"Now, you'll be good, rigjt? And careful?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yes, Mummy." Rosie hugged her mother.

"Send Hedwig when you get there." Lily instructed.

_Thank God that's one thing that's still the same._ Harry thought. He still had his snowy owl, Hedwig in this world. He looked around the platform and saw Ron. He was standing with his family and Hermione...who had not-so bushy hair. It was like when she wore it up at rhe Yule Ball last year.

"Hey, Harry!" a voice called. Harry turned around to see Draco and Samantha, "Come on, we've got a compartment. Brad and Lucas are there already."

"Bye, Mum!" Harry hugged his mother good-bye.

"Be careful, please Harry." Lily pleaded, tears filling her luminous emerald eyes.

"I will Mum." Harry said, picking up his trunk and dragging it onto the train. Samantha helped Aurora while Draco helped Rosie.

"Took you long enought." Lucas commented as they came into the compartment.

"My Mum was taking too long to say good-bye." Harry shrugged as the train started to move.

"You're in Ravenclaw, right, Sammie...I mean, Samantha?" Rosie asked as they stored their trunks in the luggage rack.

"Yes. Along with Brad and Lucas." Samantha said.

"Are we gonna win the Quidditch Cup again this year?" Draco wondered.

"With Harry as Seeker, you as Keeper and me as Beater we're sure to win!" Aurora said enthusiastically.

"Will I be able to play Quidditch?" Rosie asked.

"Sorry, first years aren't allowed." Brad said sympathetically. They continued the Quidditch conversation for a while

"So, gonna be in Gryffindor just like your brother?" Lucas asked Rosie about a half-hour later.

"Gryffindor?" a familiar voice scoffed from the entrance to the compartment. Harry looked up to see Ron standing there with Hermione.

"You want to be in Gryffindor?" Ron repeated, an arrogant sneer on his face.

"Slytherin's better." Hermione added, a superior smirk on her face.

"Says who?" Draco leapt to his feet.

_Ron and Hermione are in SLYTHERIN!?!?!?!_ Harry exclaimed in his mind, shocked.

"Says me." Ron retorted.

"Oh and your opinion counts for so much, Weasley." Aurora said, "Just because you're the Minister of Magic's son doesn't mean you can push everyone around."

"And what're you gonna do about it, Black?" Hermione sneered.

"This!" Aurora leapt at Ron and punched him in the nose.

"You bitch!" Ron exclaimed, holding a hand up to his now-bloody nose.

"Let's go, Ron." Hermione glared at the others in the compartment.

Without a backwards glance, the two left.

"I'll show that Weasley one day." Draco vowed, "He can't push everyone around just because he's Arthur Weasley's son."

"So they're in Slytherin?" Rosie asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. You don't want to get mixed up with the likes of them, Rosie." Samanthat said comfortingly, "You'll be better off in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

_Draco Malfoy's one of my best friends and it turns out that Ron and Hermione are my enemies...could anything be worse?_ Harry wondered as he glanced out the window. It was starting to drizzle, matching his mood.   
  
  


Author's Note: *cowering* Please don't kill me for Ron and Hermione's personalities! It's an alternate world! That means the characters are screwed up and everythings different...well not everything...Thirty points to whoever guesses what the thing was that flew at Harry's face that knocked him out and made him go to the alternate world. And please tell me who you like better, Sirius or Remus.


	6. Chapter Six

Reflections   
Part 6   


Disclaimer: All people you recognise from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter, Aurora Black and Brad and Lucas Lupin.

Author's Note: Ahem. I really expected some of you to figure out what the furry thing was. Here's the direct quote: "something small and furry had leapt out at him from the bushes.". Small and furry.....like a RAT!!! It was Scabbers aka Petter Pettigrew aka Wormtail aka Crookshank's next meal aka the bastard that betrayed Lily and James.... Yipee! My birthday is tomorrow, October 28! -- that's a hint for 'happy birthdays' and e-mail cards tomorrow. My e-mail address is kitsune_ishida@hotmail.com   
  
  


Harry woke up on the morning of September second when a pillow landed on his face.

"Wha?" he asked, putting his glasses on.

"It was Draco!" Terry Boot [Who was a Ravenclaw in the other world] pointed to the silvery-blonde-haired culprit who was looking indignant.

"Was not!" Draco retorted.

"Yeah, right, Draco." Aurora's voice came from the doorway. All the boys looked up to see her there, Rosie peeking shyly out from behind her. They were both already dressed in their Hogwarts robes, ready for school to begin, "And I'm the Queen of England."

"Why would you want to be?" Dean sniggered.

"Hurry up and get dressed." Aurora said, then turned aroun and left, Rosie in tow.

"Who're you to tell us what to do, Aurora?" Draco called after her.

Aurora stopped and turned around, "Well, I'm sure Ginny Weasley would like to get a couple of pictures of you in your pyjamas." she smirked, taking out a camera and quickly snapping pictures.

"Come back here!" Draco shouted, outraged. He chased after the black-haired girl. Rosie stood against the wall, giggling. Harry walked out of the dorm room and watched with amusement as Draco chased Aurora around, determined to get the camera.

"**AURORA BLACK AND DRACO MALFOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!?!**" a voice thundered from nearby Harry. He winced at the volume and looked at the speaker. It was Cho Chang. And she was wearing a prefect badge.

_CHO's in Gryffindor?!?!?! How did I manage to miss this? _Harry thought, shocked. _Wait a sec, Harry, AURORA's your girlfriend._

"We're not doing anything, Cho." Aurora said innocently.

"She took pictures of me!" Draco complained.

"In your pyjamas, Malfoy?" Cho raised an eyebrow.

"**YES!**" Draco thundered.

Harry shook his head as Rosie continued to giggle.

"Really?" Ginny, who had been watching with some boredom, perked up. She grabbed the camera out of Aurora's hands and raced up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"**GENNIFER WEASLEY!!!!**" Draco shouted and took off, running up the stairs.

"Stop it, Malfoy. You can't go in the girl's dormitory." Cho stopped him.

"I'll go wherever the hell I please, Chang!" Draco retorted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Cho shot back.

The whole of Gryffindor house [that was up, of course] all groaned at once. Harry sighed and went back into the dorm room to get dressed. He emerged moments later, carrying his bag of books. He brushed past Draco who was looking quite ticked off as he stomped back into the fifth-year boy's dormitory.

"Come on, Harry, let's go down to breakfast." Rosie said.

"All right." Harry said. Ginny suddenly came out of the girl's dormitory and smacked right into him.

"Ooops. Sorry." Ginny apologised.

"So, like the pictures, Gin?" Aurora asked, grinning mischievously and hopping up the stairs, three at a time.

"You bet." Ginny grinned, handing her the camera. "I have to go get my books. See you later." with that, she walked quickly back to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories.

"C'mon, Harry, Rosie, let's go to breakfast." Aurora smiled. She threw her backpack onto her back and linked arms with the two Potters.

"Aurora, I'm gonna get you for this." Draco grumbled as he stalked out of the dormitory, carrying his bookbag.

"Really?" Aurora arched an eyebrow as the quartet descended the stairs. "You keep saying that, but never act."

"Yeah, that's true, Draco." Harry said as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"What's true?" a voice asked. Harry looked up to see Brad, Samantha and Lucas standing outside the protrait of the Fat Lady.

"Nothing." Draco grumbled.

"So, having a fun-filled first day at Hogwarts so far, Rosie?" Samantha asked the little red-head.

"Yeah. 'Rora took pictures of your brother in his pyjamas and gave them to Ginny Weasley." Rosie grinned.

Samantha dissolved into laughter. "Are you serious?" she choked out.

"Oh, definetly." Harry grinned.

Draco stood there, looking extremely ticked as everyone else started to laugh.   


*****

Harry sighed as he looked around the Potions room. Unfortunately, Professor Snape was the Potions teacher in this world as well. Also, they still had it with the Slytherins.

"Ugh. Look, it's Mr.I'm-so-special-because-I'm-the-Minister-of-Magic's-son." Draco sneered as he saw Ron.

Harry felt a little annoyed at this. After all, Slytherins in this world or not, in his _real_ world, Hermione and Ron were his friends.

"Now, class, today we will be..." Professor Snape started and the whole class snapped to attention. He started to write on the blackboard. As he wrote, the sleeve on his arm [we're pretending Snape is left-handed, even if he isn't for this, kay?] started to droop. As he reached his arm to underline something, his Dark Mark was visible to the whole class. "And then you - oops." he suddenly brought down his left hand.

Harry started to laugh inwardly.

"My dad has a mark like that...I wonder what it is..." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Malfoy." Snape snapped at the blonde boy. He then continued writing with his right hand. However, it was very sloppy. But most of the class could deciper the instructions for a Stunning Solution.

Halfway through working on them, Professor Snape suddenly grasped his left forearm, as if it were in pain.

_Voldemort's calling his Death Eaters..._ Harry thought suddenly. He watched Snape's face concort with pain. Then, a sudden pain flashed across his forehead, concentrated where, in the real world, his lightning-bolt scar would be. Images filled his mind.   


****

"Let's see.." Albus Dumbledore muttered. He was sitting in his office, reading up on books that he thought might help Harry. A knock came at his door. "Enter." he called.

A figure entered,

"Oh, it's you. Good, you've made it. I needed to talk to you." Dumbledore said. Then, quick as lightning, the figure pulled out a wand.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore asked, a bit of fear rising in his stomach.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the figure whispered. A blinding flash of green light flooded the room. When it died down, Dumbledore slumped to the floor, dead.   


*****

"Oh, God." Harry said as the Potions room came into focus, "Oh, God..."

"What is it Harry?" Aurora asked concernedly, "Are you feeling sick."

"Dumbledore....oh, God..." Harry muttered.

"Potter, _what_ is the matter?" Snape demanded.

"Professor Dumbledore....I think he's dead..." Harry said dazedly.

"So, what are you now, Potter, a Seer?" Ron scoffed.

"Stuff it, Weasley." Draco shot back.

"You gonna make me, Malfoy?" Ron smirked.

"I will." Malfoy lunged at Ron, only to be held back by Aurora. "What the-?" he demanded angrily.

"Shush. We have more important things to discuss." Aurora silenced him. Then she turned back to Harry, "Are you sure?"

"Almost." Harry nodded.

"How? Did you 'see' Dumbledore dying?" Snape's lip curled in a sneer.

"Look, if you don't want to belive me, fine." Harry said. Suddenly, without warning, he bolted from the classroom, heading straight to Dumbledore's office. Aurora and Draco looked at each other before racing after him.

Harry arrived outside the stone gargoyle, "Cockroach Cluster."

The gargoyle didn't move.

"It's 'sunflower seeds'." Aurora's voice came from behind him. He whirled around to see her and Draco standing there, slightly out of breath. Aurora was holding a piece of worn parchement. _The Marauder's Map,_ Harry noted.

"Let's go. Snape's a bit ticked at us for running out of classroom." Draco said as they ran up the spiral staircase. Today, the movement of it was too slow. They soon reached the top.

The door was ajar.

"Well, we'll find out if he's dead or not." Aurora said grimly.

Draco knocked on the door, "Professor Dumbledore?" he asked tentatively.

No answer.

Harry took a breath and pushed open the door. Dumbledore's office was the same as in the real world. He looked to the ground and saw Dumbledore lying there. His eyes were glassy and his breahting stopped.

"Oh my God.." Draco muttered.

Aurora burst into tears and walked over to Harry. Harry, feeling like he should comfort her, put his arm around her.

"Voldemort has claimed another life." Harry said dully.   
  
  
  


Author's Note: *cowers* Don't kill me for killing Dumbledore! Please! This was a blah chapter. Now the action can start. Remember, October 28 = my birthday.


	7. Chapter Seven

Reflections   
Part 7   


Disclaimer: All people you recognise from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter, Aurora Black and Brad and Lucas Lupin.

Author's Note: You people are in luck. I'm gonna be posting these things pretty quickly now. Whee. I got a couple of new CDs today. I got Savage Garden, Three Doors Down [Kryptonite kicks ass!], Bon Jovi [I _love_ the song, "It's my Life". I'm listening to it now :)], and a couple of mixed CDs. Hah! I only have a half-day of school on Monday. *grins* Then, Hallowe'en! Yay! How many of you are going out as witches or wizards. I am! :) Anyway, n-joy dis part. :) Also, I have ideas for a sequel to this. ;)   
  
  


_Dumbledore....dead..._the words barely registered in Harry's shock-numbed mind. Hardly anything was registering. _Voldemort...it's his fault..._the words ran through his mind. _But....it's my fault too..._he thought, _if I have 'defeated' Voldemort, then this wouldn't be happening.___

"Harry?" Draco's voice jolted him back to his senses. "Shouldn't we tell someone?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Harry swallowed and nodded, "Get Professor McGonagall." he said.

Aurora merely sobbed into his shoulder.

"Right." Draco said. He looked paler than usual as he raced out of the office to find McGonagall.

"How...how could he be dead?" Aurora sniffled.

"This is all my fault." Harry said softly to himself.

"What is?" Aurora asked, "Dumbledore's death?"

Harry nodded.

"How could it be? Why" Aurora asked, wiping away her tears.

"Voldemort." Harry said, "He's after me and my family."

"He is? Oh, Harry..." Aurora said sadly.

"See, Professor?' Draco had returned with McGonagall.

"Oh my Lord..." McGonagall said softly, raising a hand to her mouth and closing her eyes for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and stiffened, "Potter, go send an owl to the Ministry and wait for them to Apparate at the gate. Black, you and Malfoy go get the other teachers. It's urgent."

"Right, Professor." Harry nodded. He, Aurora and Draco hurried out of the office and down the stairs.

"I'll get the teachers on the third floor down. You get the rest." Draco instructed Aurora, still paler than usual. Aurora nodded and Draco took off.

"I'll go send the owl." Harry said to Aurora. He started down the hall, but she caught his sleeve.

"Harry, be careful." she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"I will." Harry promised.

Aurora then hugged him fiercly, "I love you...I would die if anything happened to you..."

"I'll try my best to be carefull." Harry said, gently breaking the embrace and heading off to the owlry. He broke into a run as soon as he left the castle, running all the way to the small stone building.

"Hedwig, I need you to take a letter to the Ministry, _very_ quickly." Harry said to his owl, scribbling a note to the Ministry, explaining what had happened. He attached the parchement to his owl's leg.

Hedwig hooted and took off. Wasting no time, Harry sped out of the owlry and to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. He soon reached them, thanking the Sages for being in good shape from playing Quidditch.

He glanced around the area. There was forest surrounding the large stone gate and the road leading to Hogsmeade. Harry took out his wand. Suddenly, there was a pop behind him. He whirled around, wand held tightly in hand, to see a figure in a hooded cloak.

_A Death Eater!_ he recognised one of Voldemort's henchmen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a Potter." the man in the cloak said. He had a icy voice with a drawl to it, much like Draco's. Harry's first assumption was that it was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad.

"I'm not afraid of you." Harry said defiantly. He had faced dragons, giant chess sets, mermen, grindylows, Dementors, Boggarts and a whole slew of other Dark creatures.

"You should be." Lucius laughed, pointing his wand at Harry's heart.

"The Ministry is on it's way." Harry said, ready to duel if necessary.

"Really?" Lucius laughed again.

"Yes, they are." Harry said, his temper rising.

"_Crucio_." Lucius said suddenly. Harry suddenly dropped to the ground, every atom in his body screaming in agony. But he concentrated on trying to break the curse.

Harry gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as burning pain coursed through his body.

"I don't see why the Dark Lord wants to kill a hapless teenager. But I suppose he has his reasons." Lucius said, his voice filled with sadistic amusement.

_Break it, Harry!_ a voice inside Harry's head ordered. Harry concentrated every bit of his being on trying to break the curse. He managed to get to his knees. _Up, get up! _the voice commanded. Harry somehow, even though he was being put through intense agony, managed to get to his feet and point his wand at Lucius.

"Maybe the Dark Lord does see something ins you, after all, Potter." Lucius said, a bit surprised at Harry's strength. He removed the curse finally, eyeing Harry thoughtfully. Then he grinned evilly, "Expelliarmus." he said and Harry's wand went flying into the forest.

_Damn._ Harry cursed. This was the absoloute worst time to lose his wand. But...he had been able to use magic before..._when he didn't have his wand!___

_It might work._ Harry thought. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough. He held out his right hand towards Lucius.

"What on earth are you doing now, Potter?" Lucius's voice had a hint of amusement.

_Concentrate._ Harry ordered himself. To his surprise, he felt a warmth in his hand, "STUPEFY!!!!" he yelled, power flowing from his hand to hit Lucius Malfoy.

The Death Eater fell back, Stunned. Suddenly, more popping noises were heard. Ministry members and Aurors were Apparating. Harry just stood there, his hand outstreched.

"Harry, what's going on?" James asked, "Where's your wand? How did Lucius Malfoy get Stunned?"

"He attacked me...Cruciatus Curse...then Disarmed me...my wand is in the bushes...I Stunned him without my wand...Dumbeldore's dead..." Harry said dazedly.

"We'll go." Sirius most of the Aurors.

"Right. I'll stay here with Peter." James nodded. The rest of the Aurors [minus Pettigrew] hurried across the Hogwarts grounds.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked Harry, fake concern on his face.

"Fine." Harry said tightly.

"You're a bit shaken." James said to his son, worried. "Maybe you should get checked over at the Infirmary?" he suggested. Harry nodded and let his father lead him from the Stunned Malfoy and the rat-man.

Harry kept glancing suspicously back at Pettigrew and Malfoy until he could see them no more.

"The Dark Lord isn't gonna like this at all." Pettigrew muttered, wringing his hands, "Not at all."

-------------------------------

When Harry and his dad arrived at Dumbledore's office, it was a zoo. There were Aurors every where, questioning teachers, Aurora and Draco.

Suddenly, a familiar reporter that Harry knew all too well made a beeline for him, "Harry Potter, is it true that you predicted Dumbledore's death?" Rita Skeeter asked excitedly, holding a piece of parchement and her Quick-Notes Quill.

"No comment." James said sharply and let Harry away from the nosy reporter who was looking disappointed. "_Never_ tell her anything. She'll blow it _way_ out of proportion." he advised Harry.

_I know that all too well._ Harry thought ruefully.

"James Potter." Professor McGonagall hurried over to them, "Remus told me that Harry Stunned a Death Eater with his bare hands." she looked pale and anxious, "Please tell me that's not true."

"It is." James said tightly, "As if only to add to the trouble..."

"That about doubles your chances of him being after you and your family..." McGonagall said softly, as if trying to keep Harry from listening.

"Don't try to talk as if I'm not here." Harry said, a bit ticked, "I know that Voldemort is after us." he said.

"You do?" James and McGonagall stared at him.

"How?" McGonagall asked.

"Great. Lily didn't want me worrying you. Now she'll think I told you." James ran a hand distractedly through his unruly hair.

"James, I suggest you get a Secret Keeper." McGonagall said anxiously.

"Use Sirius or Remus." Harry said immediately.

"But they're too obvious." James said. "I should use Peter. Voldemort would never go after him."

"Don't!" Harry shouted, "Don't use Peter!"

"Why?" McGonagall asked, surprised.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" an Auror suddenly shouted.

Suddenly, a small blur came flying at Harry and James.

"Daddy!" Rosie flung her arms around her father.

"Hey! What're you doing here? Students aren't allowed." the Auror who had shouted earlier cmae running over.

"It's okay, Will. It's just my daughter." James said reassuringly.

"She's not supposed to be here." Will said angrily.

"Relax. Focus on the problems." James said.

Will just rolled his eyes and walked off, muttering about 'children who clould get their parents to do anything'.

"Rosie, why don't you go with Sirius for a few moments?" James suggested, trying to make his voice sound cheerful.

"Okay." Rosie left and made a beeline for Sirius.

"Secret Keeper?" James asked McGonagall.

"Yes. You need one." McGonagall replied, glancing at Rosie.

"Harry, why don't you want to use Peter?" James recalled what Harry had said before Rosie had interuppted them.

"Dad, just don't." Harry pleaded, _he'll never believe me if I tell him the truth..._he thought ruefully.

"James, why don't you take Harry and Rosie home and I'll send their things." McGonagall said, heading off.

"Why?" Harry cried, "I don't want to leave!"

"Harry, this is more serious than you think." James snapped. He then stalked off to where Sirius was talking to Rosie.

_Why does everything have to happen to me?_ Harry sighed.   
  
  
  


Author's Note: Poor Harry. I feel sorry for him. Well, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! :)


	8. Chapter Eight

Reflections   
Part 8   


Disclaimer: All people you recognise from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter, Aurora Black and Brad and Lucas Lupin.

Author's Note: Yay! I've got my webpage up now! *dances happily with Tom Riddle* Click [here][1] to visit it. If that doesn't work, type in the following URL: http://members.tripod.com/gryffindor/   
  
  
  


Harry scowled as he slumped down on the couch in his living room. He had been in a bad mood since over a month ago when he and Rosie had left Hogwarts. Currently the school was closed down and all the students were at home.

"Harry, would you like to come to the Auror's meeting with us?" James asked the angry Harry.

"What are you discussing?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"People who could possibly be Death Eaters." Lily said, pulling on her coat.

"Okay." Harry said, perking up a bit _I could definetly help there...after all, I know the names of quite a few thanks to my little encounter at Voldemort's 'rebirth'_.

"Can I come too?" Rosie asked, looking up from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One.

"No, sweetie, you can go to Elisa's house." Lily said.

"Okay." Rosie brightened up.

"Here, use the Floo Powder to get there." James said, handing Rosie the container of Floo Powder, "We'll use it to get to the Ministry."

_Great. Floo Powder. How many ways do I hate this stuff?_ Harry sighed.

Rosie took a pinch of Floo Powder and flung it into the fireplace, "The Boots!" the flames roared emerald green and Rosie stepped into them. She spiralled out of site.

Lily took a pinch of Floo Powder, "The Ministry of Magic!" she called and stepped into the flames.

"You next." James held the container out to Harry.

"Ministry of Magic!" Harry called as he threw the powder in. He took a breath and stepped into the warm, emerald flames.

He spiralled through flames and passed by grates until he started to slow down. He held his hands out in front of him as to not fall flat on his face. He came to a stop and clambered out of a fireplace, helped by his dad.

"Well, didn't know you were coming, Harry." Sirius said, surprised.

"Well, I decided to come." Harry said.

"You know what?" Lily asked as she arrived, helped out of the fireplace by Remus.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I wish there was some way to tell if people were really Death Eaters." Lily said, "Then we'd know if the people who were convicted actually _were_ guilty."

"Maybe they have the Dark Mark burned into their skin?" Harry suggested, looking pointedly at Peter.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Peter forced a laugh.

"Well, we'll never know if there is a way to distinguish them." Lily sighed.

"Anyway, we need a Secret Keeper." James told Sirius, Remus and Peter. He looked pointedly at Sirius, "Padfoot?"

"But it'd be too obvious." Peter protested, "You-Know-Who would be most likely to think you'd pick Sirius."

"That's right, James." Lily said softly.

"But you'd never tell, right?" Harry piped up, looking at Sirius hopefully.

"Never. But if he were to put me under the Imperius Curse..." Sirius trailled off, looking distraught.

"Why don't we discuss this later?" Remus suggested, looking at his watch, "The meeting's about to start."

They all walked down the hall and turned into a large auditorium. Harry looked around. He saw several familiar faces there, about a quarter of the room were Death Eaters. There was Mr and Mrs Lestrange ... Avery ... Crabbe, senior ... Goyle, senior ... Nott ... Karkaroff ... Snape ... and ... _Barty Crouch_!!!

Harry looked around nervously as he took a seat between his father and Peter. Up at the front of the room, Arthur Weasley, stepped up to the podium.

"As all of you Aurors know, we have several vital things to discuss. First on our list is the possible re-opening of Hogwarts ... " Arthur began. Harry tuned him out while scanning the room nervously.

" ... And, now to the discussion of the Death Eaters." Arthur said after about a half-hour of discussing the possible re-opening of Hogwarts which was left undecided.

Harry perked up. His parents tensed, as did Sirius and Remus. Peter, on the other hand, looked extremely worried.

"Does anyone have any accusations on who might be a Death Eater?" Arthur asked.

Harry shot to his feet, raising his hand to the ceiling, acting almost like Hermione.

"Yes?" Arthur looked quite surprised to say the least. "Who do you accuse, Mr ... erm ... "

"Potter, sir. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said as all eyes in the area turned to look at him.

"Harry, _what_ are you playing at?" James asked him in a sharp whisper.

"Sit _down_." Lily tugged on the sleeve of his robe.

"All right, Mr Potter, whom do you accuse and what evidence do you give?" Arthur asked.

_Here goes nothing..._ Harry thought, "I accuse Mr Erik and Mrs Adrienne Lestrange - " (an outraged gasp was heard from Mrs Lestrange) " - Jonathan Avery, Alber Crabbe, Julian Goyle, Martin Nott, Igor Karkaroff, Severus Snape, Bartemius Crouch junior and ...." Harry continued in a loud voice, then paused. He whirled around to face Peter who was pale and trembling, "Peter Pettigrew!"

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Harry, what the hell d'you think you're doign? Accusing Peter?" James had had enough. He jumped to his feet admid angry accusations from other members of the crowd.

"He's a Death Eater!" Harry protested.

"Quiet! QUIET!!!" Arthur roared. Quickly, the room was silent. He turned back to Harry, "What evidence do you have?"

"Look at the inside of their left arm. All Death Eaters had the Dark Mark bruned into them by Lord Voldemort!" Harry cried.

"Is that true?" Arthur asked, leaning over the podium.

Harry grabbed Peter's left arm as the rat-man tried to escape. After a stuggle, Harry managed to pull the older male's left sleeve up to reveal a skull with a snake protrouding from it's mouth like a tongue.

"The Dark Mark.." Sirius whispered, in shock. He soon recovered. It was a matter of nanoseconds before he had his wand trained on Peter. "You lying, scheming, traitorous son of a bitch!" he spat venomously.

"Peter, how could you betray us?" Lily asked, distraught. James put one arm around his wife, keeping his wand hand steady and his wand pointed at Peter.

"You were the one relaying information to Lord Voldemort - " (Peter flinched at the name) " - I hope you rot in hell." Remus said, his face twisting with loathing.

All over the room, the other accusees were having their sleeves pushed up as they were examined for the Dark Mark.

Many Aurors hauled off the Death Eaters as the chaos ensured.

"Let's go." James said to his wife and son.

Harry nodded, following his parents to the fireplace. He desperately hoped that he had not made the worst mistake of his life.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wormtail: What're we gonna do tonight, my Lord?_   
_Voldemort: the same thing we do every night, Wormtail ... try to take over the world ... *mutters* and kill that Potter brat as well.___

_The Dark Lord, the Dark Lord_   
_And the rat,_   
_Rat, rat, rat, rat, RAT!!___

_ / \_   
_/ | \_   
_ |_   
_ |_   
__ __

_Hyperness does weird things to me._

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/gryffindor/



	9. Chapter Nine

Reflections   
Part 9   


Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Yes, I know I'm skipping weeks at a time here, but oh, well. I'm in a hurry. Also, Darling ol' Remus Lupin is dah Potter's Secret Keeper. [Kick-ass X-Files premier last night! I hate Doggett though. *sticks tongue out @ Doggett* Do not insult Mulder, Meestah John Dogget!!! Bllleaaaghhhh! Anyhoo, nuff of mah ramblings. Here yah go. And let's see...howza about 20 reviews 'fore I put up the next part, kay? *big cheesy grin* Aslo, this is short, but the next part will be loooooong, I promise you.   
  
  
  
  


Lord Voldemort sat in his chamber, deep in thought. _That Potter and his brat of a son are too well protected...even with that Muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore out of the way...they have a Secret Keeper...who was it?_

"Matthews, who is the Potters' Secret Keeper?" he demanded of one of the Death Eaters he had left.

"Remus Jonathan Lupin." John Matthews replied, after consulting a piece of parchment.

_Ahh...the werewolf...he didn't use his best friend? No matter..._Voldemort's lipless mouth curled into a cruel, mirthless smile, _The Potters will be dead by midnight. _he vowed.

Voldemort stood up, "Lupin's place, now." he barked at his Death Eaters, before Disapparating.

The Death Eaters soon followed.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Remus Lupin looked out his window nervously. He had a huge weight on his shoulders, the lives of his friends, Lily and James and also...their children. _Damn you, Voldemort._ he thought bitterly, _Why can't you just go away and leave us alone?_

There was a loud popping noise from behind Remus.

"Because that wouldn't be fun." a high, icy cold voice said. The very syllables it spoke sent shivers down Remus's spine.

He whirled around, his wand at the ready, "Voldemort." he hissed.

"Well, I see _you're_ not afraid to say my name." Voldemort laughed, "Now, will tell me where the Potters are and you won't get hurt."

"Never!" Remus shot back.

"Crucio!" Voldemort said softly.

Instantly, burning pain filled every atom of Remus's body.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


Harry sat in his room, deep in thought. Remus had become their Secret Keeper, at the insistence of Sirius. But still, Harry couldn't help but feel a trace of fear.

"We're safe now." James had said to him...

_Then why don't I feel safe?_ Harry wondered.

It was Halloween and a tense feeling was in the Potter house. Rosie was oblivious to it, she had gone out Muggle trick-or-treating with her friends while Aurora, Brad and Lucas were going to come over soon.

The doorbell rang.

"Trick or treat!" three voices wafter up from downstairs. Harry recognised them as being Aurora's, Brad's and Lucas's voices. He hurried downstairs.

"You're too old for trick or treating." Lily laughed, letting in Harry's friends.

"You're never too old for trick-or-treating, Mrs Potter." Aurora said seriously.

"Exactly." James said, swiping some candy from the bowl.

"James! Those are for the trick or treaters!" Lily swatted at him indignantly.

Harry smiled tightly, before leading his friends into the living room.

"Truth or dare?" Aurora suggested with a devilish smile.

"Fine." Brad replied.

"Okay by me." Harry shrugged, settling down in a chair.

"Lucas?" Aurora asked.

"Okay, fine." Lucas surrendered.

"Excellent. Lucas, truth or dare?" Aurora leaned forward eagerly.

"Uhhhh...truth..." Lucas said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Aurora asked.

Lucas mumbled something.

"Speak up." Brad grinned.

"Cho Chang." Lucas muttered so that it was audible now, his face bright red.

Harry grinned.

They kept on playing different games, telling ghost stories and answering the door for trick or treaters.

Soon, it was long after the last trick-or-treater had come. Rosie had returned home, her bag full off candy and almost dead on her feet. She was now asleep, upstairs.

The doorbell rang.

The uneasly feeling in Harry's stomach returned, ten times as powerful.

"A bit late for trick-or-treaters, isn't it?' James said thoughtfully as he moved to answer the door.

Suddenly, Harry knew who was at the door,

"Dad! Don't open it!" He cried. _Voldemort is at the door!_

"Why?" James asked, starting to open the door.

Harry's eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. There was the door to the kitchen and the front door and a couple of windows.

He suddenly flung himself in front of his father, blocking the door.

"Harry, what are you doing?" James asked. Lily walked in to see what the commotion was all about.

"Dad, _please_ don't open the door!" Harry exclaimed, "Just, don't please."

"Harry, it's probably just a late trick-or-treater." Lily said.

"No, its not!" Harry replied stubbornly.

"Harry, just get out of the way." James commaned in a stern tone.

_There's no way they'll believe me...they trust Lupin...so do...but what if Voldemort placed him under the Imperius Curse, or worse...**killed** him?_ Harry thought as he defeatedly moved out of the way of the door.

James opened it.   
  
  


To be continuted....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  


I'm mean, aren't I? Remember, 20 review for the next aprt to come up. The sooner the reviews, the sooner you'll find out what happens!!! *evil grin and cackle*   



	10. Chapter Ten

Reflections   
Part 10   


Disclaimer: All people you recognize from the books belong to JK Rowling. I own this plotline, Rosie Potter, Aurora Black and Brad and Lucas Lupin.

Author's Note: Okay, I've relented. Here's part 10, the last part. Also, if you have a weak stomach, I'm warning you, don't read this, or skip parts. It's very gruesome. That's why it's rated 'R'.   
  


James opened the door.

Suddenly, Harry threw it shut, and stood with his back against it, blockading it.

"Harry!" James shouted, exasperated.

"Dad, listen to me." Harry said, "Do _not_ **_open the DOOR!!!!_**" he said.

"Why not?" James folded his arms.

"Because it's Voldemort." Harry said.

Suddenly, he was thrown forward as the door exploded. He felt shards of wood cut into his back and he fell. He could also feel the blood soaking his clothing. Lily screamed as she saw the shards of wood and the blood pouring out of her son's back.

"Well, I should give you some credit, young Potter." a high, icy cold voice said. Harry didn't need to look to see that it was Voldemort.

Lily gasped, James drew his wand while Brad and Lucas retreated through the door to the kitchen.

"Lily, you get Rosie and leave with her and Harry and Aurora." James said, his face set.

Lily and Aurora raced out of the room, without a second thought. Aurora followed the Lupin twins out the door while Lily raced upstairs.

"Dad, no." Harry said, "I'm staying."

"No, you're getting the hell out of here." James said.

"How touching." Voldemort laughed, a high, frigid laugh, "Father and son, dying together."

"Go to hell, Voldemort." James said.

"I'd rather not." Voldemort said.

"Harry, get out of here." James snapped at him.

"No." Harry said, stubbornly, wincing as the pain rushed through his back, "He can't fight and win against me."

"And why not?" James asked, keeping his eyes on Voldemort.

"Pray tell." Voldemort smirked.

"Priori Incantatem. Our wands can't battle each other properly." Harry said, looking Voldemort in the eye, wincing slightly.

There was the slamming of a door as Rosie ran out of the house.

Lily returned, her face pale, but determined, "Harry, get out."

"Dammit, you too Lily?" James asked,

"How touching, the whole family's come to die?" Voldemort said, in an awful parody of pity. "You don't have to die, Lily. Neither do you, James."

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded, keeping her wand held steady at Voldemort.

"I only want to kill the brat. He's the Heir." Voldemort said.

_Heir of what?_ Harry thought, bewildered.

"No." James said, his eyes wide. He whirled around to look at Harry.

"Now, let's see..." Voldemort said, twirling his wand, "Potter, should you go through the same as I did? Loosing your mother and father?" he asked.

"No!" Harry yelled. He was going to see his parents die before his very eyes.

"I lost my mother first..." Voldemort whirled on Lily, his wand pointed at her heart,

"Leave Harry alone." Lily said.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he whispered.

There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound. When the light disappeared, Lily Potter was lying on the floor, eyes wide open, dead.

"Lily..." James whispered, looking shocked.

"Mum..." Harry muttered dazedly, looking at his dead mother. _This can't be happening_ he thought.

"Then, I lost my father...he never came to claim me...left me in an orphanage...he wasn't dead, but I made sure he ended up dead.." Voldemort said, his crimson-red eyes flickering to James.

"_Avada Ked-_" he started, but James was ready.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, Voldemort's wand going flying.

"You really think that will stop me?" Voldemort laughed again.

"You can't perform magic without a wand, Voldemort." James said, his voice full of triumph.

"Can't I?" Voldemort said.

James's triumphant look disappeared into one of horror.

"NO!!" Harry yelled, even thought he knew he was powerless to stop his father's impending death.

Voldemort extended his left hand towards James,

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he whispered.

There was another flash of green light and James Potter fell to the ground, dead.

"Dad...oh my God..." Harry muttered dazedly. He had just watched his parents's murders.

"Your turn, Potter." Voldemort turned to Harry.

"You bastard!" Harry spat, his wand level with Voldemort's heart.

"Well, well, well, Godric Gryffindor's heir certainly inherited his spunk." Voldemort's lipase mouth curled into a smile.

"Godric Gryffindor's heir?" Harry started.

"Yes, Potter, Godric Gryffindor's heir. The last obstacle in my path. The heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are already dead."

Harry simply stared at Voldemort with burning hatred.

"Not even going to try and stop me, Potter? Afraid of me?" Voldemort laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Harry snapped. "What're you waiting for? Are _you_ scared of _me_?"

"Me, scared of a little boy?" Voldemort smirked, "Highly unlikely, Potter."

"Then get it over with." Harry said, hoping inside that whatever had saved him in his world would save him in this one.

Voldemort once again extended his hand, this time pointing it at Harry,

"I'll have a little fun with you before you die." he said, his lipase mouth curling into a smirk, "Crucio!"

Suddenly Harry collapsed to the ground, shuddering with pain. It was as though white-hot lacerations were splitting along his skin; as though fire was running through his veins; as though some sort of animal was ripping him to pieces. Every bone in his body felt like it had shattered; the pain was a sting, an ache, a burn, all in one, and magnified a thousand times. The agony came tumbling from his lips in an anguished scream. It felt like forever before Voldemort had lifted the curse.

Harry rolled onto his hands and knees and coughed. He winced as blood sputtered from his mouth and hit the white carpet.

"Enjoy the pain, Harry?" Voldemort laughed. He whipped his arm at Harry again and the fifteen-year-old went flying into a wall, hitting it hard enough so that the glass in the picture frames shattered.

Harry slid down the wall, the pain in his back intensified by a hundred fold. He slid down the wall, leaving fresh blood stains. He launched into a coughing fit, coughing up even more blood. _This is hell._ he thought dazedly. Before he could fully recover from the shock, he was thrown into the steps.

Harry landed hard on his left leg and heard a crack. He looked down and winced. His leg was broken, he was sure of it. After all, most normal legs didn't have a bit of bone sticking out of them. Then, to add more injury and pain, Voldemort raised his hand once again,

"_Crucio_"

Pain once again filled every atom of Harry's body. It intensified as time went on. _I'm going to die,_ was the only clear thought in his head. It was a full ten minutes before Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Did that hurt, Harry?" he heard Voldemort's voice laughing at him, mocking him, "I suppose it's time to put you out of your misery."

Harry raised his head and looked at Voldemort. He knew what was coming. Through the haze of pain clouding his mind, he stared resolutely at Voldemort. He knew perfectly well that blood was coursing down his back and leg and every where else he had been cut. But, he grabbed onto the stair railing and forced himself up. He would die standing upright, not lying down like a coward.

Voldemort raised his hand once last time, to deliver the killing curse,

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The words were softly spoken, but Harry could feel the power. The last thing he would see was Voldemort's smirking face, the last thing he would hear was his laugher, high, cynical and mocking.

The green light rushed towards Harry. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at what could be his death.

Then a searing pain on his forehead and piercing scream made him open his eyes. The curse had rebounded on it's originator and Voldemort was withering in agony.

Harry watched in grotesque fascination as Voldemort exploded into tiny particles. A warm, red liquid dripped into his eyes. _Blood.._ he thought, _I'm bleeding more.._ he thought, raising a hand to his forehead where he felt blood, warm and sticky, centering from a lightning shaped cut.

Then, before he could move another muscle, he found his world fading into whiteness, the pain ebbing away and a feeling like he was falling backwards.

He fell backwards through dimensions, until he reached his destination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


"Harry..." a voice whispered. Harry recognized it as Lupin's.

"Please be all right," another voice, a sad, female one. _Hermione_, he thought

"Fight this, Harry," Ron's voice said.

"He's strong, he'll beat it," a dull voice said, it was Sirius's.

Harry blinked a few times. Then he opened his eyes fully. He saw Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore standing around him, in a hospital bed. But they were very blurry. He reached for the bedside table and put on his glasses.

"You're all right." Sirius said hoarsely, "You fell down the steps, but you were only out for a couple of hours."

"It's amazing...you were in a coma..." Lupin said softly.

"You had us really worried, Harry." Ron said.

_I was only out for a few hours...but I was in that other world for months...Harry_ thought, confused.

Something warm and wet dripped onto his nose. Harry was confused, _what is that?_

Suddenly, Hermione pointed at his forehead in shock, "Harry...your scar..." she whispered.

Harry put his hand up to his scar and felt warm, sticky blood.

"I'd like to sleep." he said.

"Of course." Dumbledore said. Then the others left.

Harry lay his head back onto the pillows, putting his glasses onto the night stand. He pulled his hand away from his head. It was covered in fresh blood.

_Was it a dream?_ he asked himself, before slipping into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  


The end...finally...please review, please? Tell me what you honestly think.


End file.
